HiME! What Should I do!
by Bravery-Homunculus
Summary: It's a new generation of HiME! What would you do if you found out you are a HiME!Well 17 year-old Haruka Fujioshi has no idea! Read, Review Please. It is an OCxTakumi fic    There will be lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own My-Hime. This story stays in my original character's POV. There will be Takumi POV and some other Himes but not much. This story happens after the original story of MY-Hime but the star wasn't destroyed. _

**Ikutoslover:**Well Here is my second written story. I hope you enjoy ^^

_**Haruka:**__ Well… I guess we should get it going then._

_**Takumi:**__ -smiles- Enjoy!_

_**Ikutoslover and Haruka:**__ -bows- Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: First Encounter

_Haruka Fujioshi here. Right now I am on my way to Fuka Academy. I got a scholarship to attend this school. Strange right? Anyways…. I am arriving with my younger brother Hikaru Fujioshi. We are now on a ship to the school. So shall we start my story?_

**(A/N: Remember it is all in Haruka's POV)**

I walked up to my brother as he was sitting on the bench looking at the sky. I handed him a cup of water and a pill for his seasickness. He looked at me and took the cup and took the pill. I smiled and took a seat next to him. **"I told you we shouldn't have taken a ship!"** I told him.

He smiled at and was about to say something but we passed under the bridge. We were both amazed. As we came out I saw a red speck. I rubbed my eyes _'I must be tired'_ I thought.

Hikaru seemed to be occupied with what looked like a log floating in the water. He jumped up dropping his water and looked at me. I jumped up seeing a girl with blue hair like the ocean. The ship stopped and picked the girl up and brought her on the boat. They said she needed CPR. I looked around and saw no one moving. I sighed and quickly walked up to her.

Before I started CPR, I noticed this strange mark on her wrist. It looked like it was covered by make up or something. I shook my head.

My red hair fell into my eyes. I tilted her head up and started CPR. On my third time the girl coughed up water. For some reason the girl had a sword but I didn't question it.

I was walking back to my brother but I stopped as I saw a boy with brown hair with a girl with orange hair _'what a strange hair color… Wait what am I saying I have __**RED**__ hair and I am saying orange is strange. Stay focused'_ I thought. I shook my head and looked at my brother.

I shivered and looked at Hikaru. I smiled and looked at the moon and saw that red speck. I felt someone bump into me. I landed on my knees and looked up seeing the boy and the girl with the orange hair. Hikaru knelt down to help me **"Sister. You okay?"** he asked. I nodded and stood up. I looked at the two and was about say something until the boy spoke. The boy smiled at me **"Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention and my sister was busy."** He said. I only nodded not able to say anything. He nodded **"Oh… It's proper to introduce myself. I'm Takumi Tokiha,"** he said. I looked at my brother and then to Takumi **"Oh… right! I'm Haruka Fujioshi. It's nice to meet you. This is my brother Hikaru Fujioshi."** I said with a smile.

Hikaru nodded as Takumi introduced his sister who was named Mai Tokiha. I smiled and then sneezed **"Um… I should go and change,"** I said with a nervous smile. Hikaru nodded and handed me my jacket and I quickly walked to our room.

I changed out of the cold wet clothes and went to looked for a clean pair but I couldn't find them _'Eh? W-Where are my extra clothes!'_ I thought in a panic. It was cold and I was only in a bathrobe searching for clothes.

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe I forgot a change of clothes. I sighed and looked at my uniform hanging **"I guess I could wear it…."** I said trailing off. I looked at the floor and then to the uniform and nodded. I took the uniform and put it on.

I took a breath and left my waist length red hair down with a butterfly clip in it. I walked out of my room to meet my brother _'Well this is it.'_ I thought..

_**Ikutoslover:**__ Well her is the first chapter. I don't think it is my best job though. It is really short. I will try to make them longer ^^_

_**Haruka:**__ That's a lie. I like how I look waist length red hair. I love it._

_**Takumi:**__ I also like the story. Please continue it._

_**Ikutoslover:**__ All right. Only because you asked nicely. Well…. R&R please ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_I__do__not__own__My-Hime.__This __story __stays __in __my __original __character's __POV. __There __will __be __Takumi __POV __and __some __other __Himes __but __not __much. __This __story __happens __after __the __original __story __of __My-Hime __but __the __star __wasn't __destroyed._

**Bravery**_:_Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy with school and life.

**Haruka:**Its understandable. Life has been hectic!

**Takumi:** Here is the next chapter. Enjoy please!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: A Fight?<p>

As I walked down the stairs I saw Hikaru talking to Takumi and Mai. I snuck up behind my brother and hugged him. Hikaru jumped when I hugged him **"Sister! Don't do that!"** he exclaimed. I laughed and looked at Mai and Takumi who were laughing lightly.

Mai looked at my uniform with a shocked expression **"Your going to Fuka?"** she asked. I blinked "Yeah. I got a scholarship to attend the school. Why is that bad?" I asked confused. Mai only shook her head **"No, not at all. Takumi goes there. I'm a teacher at the school,"** she said. I blinked. No I was really confused **"Nani! So… we will each other a lot now?"** I asked. This was some shocking news. Mai and Takumi nodded. Takumi smiled "Shall we take a seat?" he asked. All I could do was nod and we all sat down.

Takumi seemed to be staring at me, as I got nervous. He smiled at me **"You remind me of my sister when we first went to Fuka."** He said. I looked at Mai who wasn't paying any attention. I tilted my head confused. I felt like I was being watched soon after. I looked around and saw a girl with dark green hair glaring at me.

I blinked, now really confused as she walked away. _'She looked really pretty'_ I thought. This girl had waist length hair as well. I looked back to Takumi as he tired to get my attention. It seemed like I needed to see the Captain about the girl. I nodded and got up. Takumi stood up as well and offered to go with me. I nodded **"Hikaru, I will see you at the room"** I said as Takumi and myself walked away.

'_Well… here we are… walking… alone...'_ I thought. I started to panic. I was never alone with a boy besides my brother. I stared at the moon as I stopped walking. Takumi stopped and tapped my shoulder knocking me out of the trance. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Takumi looked at the moon and then to me with a confused expression.

I shook my head and was about to walk when the boat shook. I fell hitting against the wall. I felt someone's head on my lap and I looked down to see Takumi. I blushed and quickly got up he stood as well. I was about to say something when this girl came out of nowhere and knocked out Takumi. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do.

I gasped and took a couple steps back as the girl walked towards me. She had purple eyes and a light black colored hair. I turned to run when she came after me. I didn't get far. She started to make me walk.

I was thrown against a door. I looked at the door. The girl smirked and held her hands out as twin swords came out of nowhere and were in her hands. She made me duck down as she kicked the door open. I looked around for the girl with the blue hair but she wasn't there. I looked up as the girl was handing there. I gasped a little too loudly as the girl came down to attack the other girl making the floor break.

I fell with the both of them. I looked at the cars and quickly ran to hide. I looked at the two girls as they fought. The purple eyed girl growled and jumped away. She placed her swords across her chest as veins surrounded her. She opened her eyes **"Rokusura!"** (**A/N:** _**I am coming up with names for the child's because I feel it will be like my own story if it isn't exactly like Mai-Hime!**_) The girl said. The veins started to move into a form of a wolf with blades on its head as ears. The wolf charged at the blue haired girl. The girl started to dodge. I almost screamed as I was almost cut but was missed. I noticed the car was cut in half and exploded which caused other cars to explode as well. I noticed the girl said something about Fuka Academy as she left. The other girl left as well. I was all alone.

I started to walk around as the sprinklers splashed on me. I heard someone call me. I looked up and saw Takumi. I let him help me back up. I looked at him **"Did you see what that girl did!"** I asked him. I was lost and confused. Takumi shook his head. He was passed out after all. I sighed and looked at my lap. I saw the mark that the girl with the blue hair had. I pulled me skirt down… well fixed it hiding the mark. I looked around.

Takumi and I started to walk back. When we made it, I noticed that no one was around anymore. I sighed. I gasped lightly **"No. This can't be happening!"** I said as I started to go upstairs. I quickly walked into my room. I needed to find my brother inhaler and meds. He had bad asthma since we were young. I looked around **"Where is it? Oh my god! I can't find it!"** I said to myself. I looked up and saw that Takumi had them. I smiled and started to walk to Takumi. Before he was able to grab my hand a light flashed.

When I opened my eyes the ship was split in half. I blinked **"What!"** I yelled. I looked at Takumi. It seemed like he seen something like this before since he wasn't as shocked as me. I remembered about the meds **"Take those to Hikaru. Tell him I will meet up with him soon!" **I said as I quickly took an escape route to the deck.

I got onto the deck in time for the blue haired girl to land on me. I looked and saw the wolf coming towards us. I panicked and held my hands up in a defensive measure. I soon heard the wolf yelp shortly after. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands as small flames surrounded me. The other girl cursed, **"They brought another one," **she murmured.

I blinked confused once more. I tended to get confused a lot now. She called the wolf back and they left. I felt the ship start to sink. I tried to grab something but it was to late. I held the girl as we both fell into the water. Before I splashed I saw Takumi with my brother and his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravery<strong>_:_And there is the end of this chapter. I don't know if it is good enough but I am glad for any reviews. Please don't have them been mean reviews I always hate those kinds.

**Haruka:**Hm…. I wonder what's going to happen to the blue haired girl and me.

**Takumi:** Please Review!


	3. AN

So sorry for being gone so long. I didn't mean for this to happen. I literally lost all my files for all my stories so I have to retype everything. Life has been hell too. Getting fired. Finding a new job. Trying to get my life situated. Ugh. Very problematic. I might update this story. I am so sorry that I havent given updates. Once I find my writing book I will see where I left off and type out the chapters I had already done. Still every sorry for no updates. Please bear with me uvu

Well till then... this is a farewell. I will hopefully have a new chapter out eventually.


End file.
